


Mine.

by Enk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before her wedding, Jack and Ianto give Gwen a present with which Ianto makes clear just whom Jack belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

“Come for me, Jack,” Ianto breathed heavily into Jack’s ear as he thrust forward once more, “show her how beautiful you are when you let go. Come for me. Now.”

And then Jack came, shuddering, legs shaking, threatening to give out, a moan caught in his throat by the sheer intensity of his orgasm, hands clawing, gripping, trying to feel as much of Ianto as he could. The younger man held him close, arm wrapped tightly across Jack’s chest, and continued to thrust deeply into him, gaze fixed upon Gwen who panted heavily, shaking in her restraints. And then he too came, Jack’s name on his lips staring at Gwen as he emptied himself into his Captain. One word fixed inside his mind: Mine.

“Happy Hen’s Night,” Ianto smiled and allowed Jack to collapse onto the table peppering his back with tender kisses.

“Thank you,” Gwen whispered and smiled.

***

Daylight was slowly fading into the comforting cover of darkness. Torchwood Three was almost silent. The rift had been quiet for a couple of days. Consequently, Jack had ordered his team to finish up their paperwork and go home, relax or whatever it was they did when they were not here and smirked before disappearing back into the bowels of the Hub.

To no one’s surprise, Owen had finished first and left just barely slow enough so as not to look as though he was fleeing. Tosh had followed shortly after, announcing, with a smile, that she was looking forward to a date with her favourite book; copious amounts of chocolate and sleeping, possibly for eight hours even.

Then there were three. Gwen looked up from her desk.  
Ianto was sitting hunched over some files, staring blankly into space. She looked up at the aerie but Jack was nowhere to be found.  
“I’ll get us some coffee,” she said, sliding from her chair. Ianto made a non-committal noise and leafed through a particularly big file with a sigh. Gwen had finished her work and gone over it twice since Tosh had left. Secretly, Gwen had been hoping for the suggestion of a girls’ night out.

When the smell of coffee permeated the Hub, Ianto jerked from his paperwork.  
“Relax,” he heard Gwen’s voice as she pressed a paper cup in his hand. “No one touched your baby.”  
Ianto mumbled his thanks and took a sip.

“I smell coffee.”

  
“At last, the beast emerges the dungeons.” Ianto smirked against the rim of his cup. Gwen giggled.

“You’re a goddess.” Jack kissed her forehead and plucked the cup from her hand. “Milk?” He made a face. Gwen rolled her eyes and rescued her coffee from Jack.

“Um,” Ianto picked a third cup up from his desk. “This would be yours, sir.”  
Jack happily snatched the cup from Ianto’s hand and disappeared back to wherever it was he had come from.

“Well that was... interesting,” Gwen said and pulled up a chair beside Ianto. He smiled and continued to focus on his work. Gwen sat in the chair trying to look interested but kept fidgeting and making small noises trying to form words but quite couldn’t.

“Are you alright, Gwen?” Ianto put down the file folder. Something was bothering her and it was keeping him from finishing his work and playing naked Hide-and-Seek with Jack.

“Are you, um, are you two alright, Ianto?” Gwen’s eyes were filled with concern. “I mean, I don’t, I just- are you okay? With everything?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the genuine concern that radiated from Gwen’s big heart like a beacon.

“Yes,” he said softly, “I think we managed to work things out.”

“Good, good,” her gaze was fixed on some point past Ianto’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to intrude or anything I-“

“You are concerned,” he finished for her, “for the well-being of your friends.”

“Yes!” The exclamation was far too enthusiastic to be genuine. “I am!”

“And this obviously has nothing to do with Rhys being away on his Stag and your Hen’s Night not starting until tomorrow.”

“What? No. No! Of course not.” Pause. “Yes.”

“Perhaps a bit jealous?”

You have no idea. The voice in Gwen’s head said, trying desperately to fight a flood of fantasies that waited beyond the gates. “I trust Rhys. He’d never do anything to hurt me. I love him.” Was she trying to convince Ianto or herself?

“It’s just a Stag,” Ianto smirked, “gambling, drinking, naked ladies, one last night of debauchery.”  
“You ever been to one?”

“No,” Ianto smiled. All my friends died before they could marry. “Never got the chance.”

“You should come to my Hen’s Night. It would be a bit of fun. Just a bunch of girls and you-“ Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not.” Gwen quickly added. “But it might be fun.”

“So what happens at Hen Nights?”

“Oh well you know, the usual, just a bunch of girls getting together celebrating the bride. There’s drinking games, sometimes even a nice bloke taking off his clothes or a treasure hunt of sorts.”

“And what have you girls planned?”Ianto asked, sensing he was on to something.

“Oh nothing much,” Gwen tried to seem happy, “just us girls and a few drinks at a bar.”

“And you’re not happy about that?”

“Not at all.” She slapped a hand in front of her mouth. “I mean,” she mumbled from behind her palm.

Ianto chuckled.

“I mean, it’s not necessary for it to be a big thing. I have Rhys I don’t need to ogle some hot and handsome young man taking off his clothes. I love Rhys.”

“But you really would like to ogle some hot and handsome young man taking off his clothes.”

“God ye- how do you do that Ianto?”

“It’s a job requirement, Ma’am.” He smirked. “Wait here, I’ll go get Jack and the three of us are going across the street for a pint or five.”

“Ianto you really don’t have to.”

“And leave Jack here? We’d never hear the end of it!” He was out of his chair and halfway up the stairs before Gwen could protest further. He had to find Jack and if Jack didn’t want to be found, he would have to play dirty.

“Leave me where?”

“It’s Gwen, sir. She needs a bit of cheering up and if you’re finished with- what exactly were you doing? All your paperwork is on my desk.”

Jack flashed a grin. “A man’s got to have some secrets.” Ianto shot Jack an eyebrow but the man continued without pause: “Gwen Cooper needs cheering up just two days before her wedding. Who would have thought.”  
“I was thinking we could take her out to the pub or-“

“Or?”

“Well she is upset that her Hen’s party is going to be a bit bland.” Ianto shuffled from one foot to another. “Perhaps it would be time or something, um, a little more extravagant.”

Jack swallowed. His shirt seemed too tight, too hot. Ianto had ushered him exactly where he had wanted his Captain to be. And left the decision with him. Sneaky kid. Jack would have to go through some backlogs to see how many times he had fallen for that.

“Sir?”

“I have just the right idea,” Jack said and realized Ianto was so close Jack could feel the heat radiating from his body. “But I will need your help.” Fingertips touched gently. Jack let his thumb brush across Ianto’s palm. “Gwen needs us both.”

Frustration rose as Gwen spun on the chair at Owen’s workstation. Ianto had just gone to fetch Jack but now it had been nearly twenty minutes since he had disappeared. Either Jack didn’t want to be found or, and more likely, he had distracted Ianto with one of his games. Gwen felt slightly warmer. The two of them together, Jack seemed happier now than he had been before. Ianto too. The two were more open about their relationship, it was a relationship now wasn’t it. There were stolen kisses and secret touches at work whenever they had a quiet moment. Gwen often wondered what it was like when they-

“Gwen!” Jack shouted from the aerie hands in his pocket. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Gwen grabbed her coat, “where’s Ianto?”

Jack raced down the stairs and flashed her a broad smile. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Jack’s smile was gone, eyes intense boring into her.

“Of course, Jack, what’s going on?”

Click.

Gwen spun around suddenly finding herself cuffed. Ianto stood beside her, a gentle smile played on his lips.

“Let me hang up your coat.”  
“Ianto? Jack? Jack what is this? Uncuff me now!”

“Trust me,” he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and Gwen went lax in her restraints. “Ianto, take her to the interrogation room”

“Yes, sir,” Ianto nodded and guided Gwen, hand on the small of her back.

“Ianto,” Gwen whispered, “what’s going on?”

The young man uncuffed her silently, gently pushed her down into one of the chairs. When he asked her if she would be comfortable with her arms behind her, she looked at him confused. He repeated the question.

“I- I think,” Gwen swallowed still uncertain of what was happening, “I think I’ll be okay like this, but Ianto-“ His finger on her lips silenced her.

“I need you to be quiet for a while,” he smiled, “can you do that for me?” Gwen nodded and Ianto let his finger trace her lips in a surprisingly intimate touch. “Good, because one word and this all ends. You understand?” Gwen nodded again averting her eyes when Ianto’s bored into her in stark contrast to his relaxed posture and the slight smile still playing around his lips. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, inappropriately bland for what he was about to do.

Jack entered the room quietly and sat down on the edge of the table.

“I do believe she’s ready, Jack.” He crossed the room and looked at Gwen. “Hot and handsome was it?” He bit back a smirk when Gwen nodded as the puzzle pieces came together in her head. “Very well then, Jack?” Jack didn’t say a word but lifted his head and fixed his gaze on Ianto’s. “Undress.”

Gwen made a tiny noise in her throat that earned her a stern look from Ianto. “This is our present to you, Gwen. Don’t waste it.” She lowered her gaze in apology and Ianto gave Jack an encouraging nod. From somewhere, faintly, the voice of Ella Fitzgerald accompanied Jack’s movements as he began unbuttoning his waistcoat. The fabric slid smoothly from his shoulders and onto the floor. There was no teasing, no sway in his hips, no flashy display of newly exposed flesh as Jack peeled himself out of his shirt, letting it join his waistcoat by his feet.

Then Ianto was behind him, wrapping an arm across his chest and pulled him close. Jack leant into the embrace, eyes closed, jaw slack and teeth raking his bottom lip when he felt Ianto’s other hand loosen his belt and trousers. The hand pushed the fabric aside, fingers grasping possessively at Jack’s hip. Gwen’s chest heaved when Jack’s arm came up to clutch at Ianto and Ianto kissed the exposed neck before him.

“He’s mine now, Gwen.”Ianto caught her gaze and pulled Jack closer. “You may have had your chance, but he’s mine now. Isn’t that right, Jack?” Jack murmured against Ianto’s shoulder. “Look at me.” And look he did, with hazy blue eyes filled with lust and longing but above all: comfort.  
“Yes,” he said, voice quiet and husky and earnest. His eyes fixed on Ianto as the younger man’s hand slid into Jack’s trousers. On the chair, Gwen bit her lip to keep silent. Her skin was flush and sweat began to pearl on her upper lip. Ianto smiled at her and ground his hips against Jack in synch with the motion of his hand, long slow strokes. Jack’s teeth were digging into his bottom lip as he gave himself to the heat that pooled in his chest and groin.

“Do you want to see him, Gwen? Do you want to see him come undone?” Ianto squeezed and Jack bucked his hips. Ianto smiled and Gwen whimpered in her chair. He was certain she was wishing she hadn’t been cuffed with her arms behind her back. Slowly, he pushed Jack’s trousers past his hips and, in a soft fall of fabric, exposed Jack to the cool air.

“Ianto,” fell a whisper from moistened lips and he claimed Jack’s mouth with a possessive kiss.

Then there were hands and lips roaming, searching and Jack moaned loudly when teeth clamped over sensitive nipples. Ianto’s hand flew up, fistful of hair, pulled Jack backwards. “Shh,” he hissed into Jack’s ear, hand in hair and hand on cock, and licked the length of his neck. Jack shuddered and bit his lip to remain silent. Looking over Jack’s neck, Ianto watched Gwen, eyes wide as saucers, skin sheer with sweat, shivering with every touch she watched. When she caught his gaze, her mouth fell open with a silent moan.

Ianto let go of Jack’s hair, didn’t have to push him down to his knees. The other man was already there, freeing him, already throbbing hard. There was soft breath on his shaft, a gentle kiss and then the blinding wet heat of Jack’s greedy mouth.

“So beautiful,” Ianto traced Jack’s lips where they wrapped around his cock and smiled. Jack looked up, heavy lidded blue eyes filled with lust and want and need and Ianto loved him for it. The Captain was his and no words could match the actions as Jack, who had suggested this, all but ignored Gwen who quietly whimpered in her chair. Ianto thrust into Jack’s mouth trying not to preen when the other moaned around him and took him deeper. Jack’s tongue, his mouth and fingers all blurred into desperate heat, building slowly in is groin and spine, shooting errant shocks of pleasure through his body.

“Enough.” Ianto forced himself to say and cupped Jack’s chin. Jack responded, sucking him greedily wanting to taste all of him. He was so close. “I said enough.” Ianto reprimanded Jack with a slap on the nose and pulled him to his feet with a fistful of hair and claimed his mouth. “Mine,” he mumbled against kiss-swollen lips, “all mine.”

Jack ground his hips against him, seeking the friction, the heat, the satisfaction. Ianto twisted him around and forcefully bent him over the table that separated them from Gwen. A gasp hitched in her throat as she suddenly was so close she could feel Jack’s breath on her skin.  
He did not look at her, his gaze was fixed upon the air somewhere far away from her.

“What do you want, Jack?” Ianto’s hips barely touched Jack’s backside, cock weeping against Jack’s thigh. Jack moaned incoherently. “Tell me, Jack. Tell me what you want. What you need.”

“Fuck me,” Jack closed his eyes and quietly added, “please.”

Ianto smiled, fingers already slicked and the tube carelessly discarded on the floor. “As you wish.” He would never make Jack beg in front of anyone. He let his fingers dip and probe as Jack panted heavily against the table. Ianto leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Jack’s chest and pulled him up just as he worked two fingers into Jack’s entrance. Jack moaned and whimpered, but never begged. Ianto did not silence him this time; didn’t make him wait long and sheathed himself in one fluid motion, fucked him, made Jack his over and over again with every thrust.

There it was again, that fire, that thrill taking his breath, the thrum of Jack’s heartbeat, his ragged breath. Ianto clutched him tightly, the sound of their bodies colliding together in an erotic symphony. He wanted to lose himself inside Jack, his Jack, the fire burning white-hot behind his eyes. He heard Jack’s moans, felt Jack’s breath on his arm, Jack’s heat clenching him tight, Jack, everything was Jack was everything. A mewl from Gwen tore him away from the heat and focus.

“Come for me, Jack,” Ianto breathed heavily into Jack’s ear as he thrust forward once more, “show her how beautiful you are when you let go. Come for me. Now.”

 _Fin._


End file.
